Together
by Keyla
Summary: This is 'I Found You' sequeal. Qui is taking Obi as his Padawan.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Together  
Author: Keyla Kenobi - delilah_br@hotmail.com (changed my e-mail adress.   
The other one is completely dead! Don't know what happend)  
Rating: I don't really know, I think it would be better to say that it's  
PG...  
Archive: Sure, just e-mail me!   
Disclaimer: The boys belong to George Lucas, I don't make money with this,   
I just use them for the MUSH!  
Warning: There is a loving and parental relationship between Obi and Qui,  
there is no slash so if you don't like that, don't read any further.  
Summary: this is 'I Found You' sequeal. Qui is taking Obi as his Padawan  
Beta-Read by Aida (The best Beta-reader!!!! Thanx!!)  
/ personal thoughts / // metal link //  
Authors note: this would be half an AU, cuz it's no the way is described   
on JA books, but it has parts from them.  
Check out also my other fic if you want:  
Grumpy Tummy, A very Important Prescene In My Life, A Rainy Day, Fear,   
Teaching and Learning and I Found You.  
  
****  
  
Together   
  
  
"Why you have to go?" a small, sad voice asked, breaking the night's silence  
of the Creche sleeping quarters.  
  
"I need to, little one. I have to go on a very long mission."  
  
Thin light strands filtered through the many gaps of the slotted windows,  
enabling Qui-Gon to see the large and sorrowful blue eyes. He realized that  
there was no way he was going to deceive the boy; the child knew that he was  
lying. Obi-Wan *knew* that Qui-Gon was not planning to return from this  
mission. He saw the small child's chin quivering as he turned away from  
Qui-Gon. The Master bent down and gently brushed a silent tear running down a  
soft, chubby cheek. "Don't cry, Obi-Wan. We'll see each other again."  
  
Another lie. Qui-Gon had no guarantee that he would ever return to the  
Temple, but he needed to reassure the little boy's sad and aching soul.  
  
"I sowwy...," Obi-Wan said miserably.  
  
Qui-Gon froze. "Sorry? Sorry, for what, little one?"  
  
"You are' leavin', an' it's my fou't," the small six-year-old whispered in a  
strangled voice.  
  
"No!" he said quickly, as he kneeled and placed both his hands on the small  
shoulders. "No, it's not your fault, Obi-Wan!"  
  
"Then why are you leavin'?" the pleading innocent eyes met the elder Jedi's,  
searching for an answer.  
  
Qui-Gon was once again at a loss for words. He didn't have an answer. Why was  
he leaving? It sounded so logical when he first thought about it. But now,  
facing the child, this child who had in such a short time had become the most  
important person in his life, his reason for leaving sounded like the most  
stupid excuse in the whole damn galaxy! But, as it was, Qui-Gon was unable to  
retreat.  
  
Obi-Wan kept staring into Qui-Gon's eyes, desperately looking for an answer.  
But he was unable to read anything written in Quigee's eyes, and he was  
unable to feel anything through their bond. He didn't want Quigee to go and  
leave him alone! He had already lost his Mom, he didn't want to lose...his  
Dad.  
  
Qui-Gon took a very deep breath and finally spoke. "It's hard to explain,  
Obi-Wan, but I need to go." The situation was tearing the Master's soul  
apart. He really needed to get out of there. He was about to say good-bye  
and leave as quickly as possible, when Obi-Wan turned and began searching for  
something under the blankets. When the boy found what he was searching for,  
he quickly turned and presented it to Qui-Gon. The elder Jedi hesitated a  
moment before taking the item from the small outstretched hands. He looked  
at it carefully, then at Obi-Wan. Surprise was clearly written in his deep  
blue eyes.  
  
"He's good company if you fil' lonely," Obi-Wan answered, sniffling at the  
unspoken question.  
  
Qui-Gon struggled for words. Obi-Wan had just given him his favorite bear,  
Blarto.  
  
Obi-Wan looked up solemnly at the Jedi Master. "Bu' he's af'aid of dark, so  
at nite you have to keep 'im close to you," the boy's small hands stroked the  
bear as he finished.  
  
Qui-Gon nervously cleared his throat and said huskily, "B-but, aren't you  
going to miss him?"  
  
Obi-Wan shook his head without hesitation, "No, he's with you. He'll be okay."  
  
The Master completely marveled at the boy's answer. The trust showing in  
those simple words was incredible. Obi-Wan knew that Qui-Gon was leaving  
forever, but the unconditional trust and love that had always amazed the  
Master was still there. He could feel it clearly as it sang through their  
bond.  
  
/Why do you have to do this so difficult, little one?/  
  
The Master looked down at the toy as tears glistened in his eyes, and was  
very grateful that the room's darkness prevented Obi-Wan from seeing them.  
Or, at least, that was what he believed. He was caught by surprise as he  
felt a warm, chubby hand gently brush away the tears that were quietly  
flowing down his face. He breathed in a shaky breath as the child's gentle  
tenderness touched his heart.  
  
Obi-Wan had never seen Quigee cry before. Actually, he didn't recall ever  
seeing any adult cry at all. The boy had always thought that it was  
impossible for adults to cry; only little kids cried. But it appeared that he  
was mistaken.  
  
Qui-Gon's breath hitched as he looked at the small being before him. One of  
the light strands was resting gently on the child's face, making his moist  
blue eyes sparkle.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you, Quigge," the child whispered softly as he embraced  
Qui-Gon's neck tightly.  
  
The Master gently returned the gesture as he began rubbing the small back  
until every last sob inside Obi-Wan had been set free.  
  
/I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry my little Obi-Wan,/ the Master thought  
miserably, as he listened to the young child softly crying on his shoulder.  
  
Why was he doing all this? Why was he doing this to Obi-Wan? The big Jedi  
could hear every part of his being screaming at him, telling him not to  
leave. But now, it was too late. He had accepted the mission, and had  
already arranged for his possessions to be moved to that far-away planet. But  
he never thought it was going to be this heartbreaking!  
  
He had heard Obi-Wan cry before, but this time it was different. *He* was  
making him cry. *He* was responsible for the child's distress. And it was too  
much for Qui-Gon's sensitive soul to take. Pulling back from the embrace, and  
holding the sobbing child at arm's length, he whispered, "Don't be sad, my  
little son, we will see each other again. I promise."  
  
/Yeah, like you promised to always take care of him and never leave him  
alone. Right?/, a small voice inside his head taunted him.  
  
/That's exactly what I'm doing,/ he answered back, /Taking care of him./  
  
  
- 7 years later -  
  
  
The tall hooded figure watched as drops of rain fell from the awning of the  
long gallery located alongside the Jedi Temple's gardens. This place held so  
many memories, and he noticed that it hadn't changed since the last time he  
had visited. Only the trees and plants were bigger, older, much fuller. He  
sighed as the simple plants and trees reminded him of someone special in the  
Temple. Someone that must have gone through the same growing process.  
  
/He must be around thirteen by now./  
  
But his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a small sound. He looked around  
but saw no one. Frowning, he waited silently, patiently waiting to hear the  
sound again. Nothing. /I'm sure it's my imagination./ But deep inside  
something told him there was something familiar about that noise, as if he  
had heard it once before.  
  
Dismissing the matter, he turned to watch the pouring rain, when he heard the  
noise again. But this time is was clearer. Was that a...whimper? He allowed  
his senses to guide him towards the source. But, when he arrived, he wished  
he hadn't.  
  
In a large mud puddle, lay a form that appeared to belong to a student. The  
student was sprawled, face down, in the brown, wet ooze. He was covered with  
mud and bleeding as his bruised body shivered in the cold. His clothes were  
ragged and torn, and stained more brown than white.  
  
The tall hooded figure approached quickly and knelt beside the injured young  
man. As he took a closer look, he saw that the mud had settled into two deep  
cuts on the young man's left leg. And though the student's face was almost  
completely covered in mud, the Master could see a steady stream of blood  
coming from a corner of the boy's mouth. This was not an accident. Someone  
had done this on purpose. But why? Why so much violence on such a small boy?  
Pushing his thoughts aside, he gently brushed the mud away as he carefully  
lifted the young man's head, and carefully attempted to wake him.  
  
"Wake up, little one."  
  
Clearly in a daze, the young man thought he could discern a soothing voice  
cutting through the loud shrieking in his ears. No! The Padawans again! The  
boy's injured body began to thrash weakly in an attempt to escape from the  
strong hands that were holding him down. But he stilled when he again heard  
the voice, this time speaking clearly, "Shh, don't worry. I'm not going to  
hurt you."  
  
The student reluctantly ceased his struggling, but Qui-Gon could sense he  
hadn't completely earned the boy's trust. He was about to speak again when he  
heard the boy in his arms groan painfully, and saw one of the young man's  
hands moved to the side of his torso and held it along his side.  
  
"It hurts here?" Qui-Gon asked as he gently but firmly placed his hand on the  
boy's smaller one. He concentrated as he sent healing Force waves to dampen  
the pain. Soon, he saw the boy's features slowly relax, and noted that his  
breathing had slowed down to normal. With a visible effort, the young man  
opened his eyes.  
  
As the pair of blue-green eyes fluttered opened, Qui-Gon was overcome by a  
strong wave of familiarity that almost made him lose balance. The strange  
familiar feeling increased as the pain-filled eyes looked at him in fear.  
Suddenly, Qui-Gon saw the scared expression change to a confused one. The  
Master watched as the young man tried to force his mouth to open as if to  
speak, but then a sharp wave of searing pain washed over him, causing the  
battered body to double over. Qui-Gon wasted no time in scooping the limp  
form in his large arms and headed straight in the direction of the Healer's  
wing.  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
Obi-Wan lay comfortably on a small bed inside a darkened room, the majority  
of his injuries dressed in bacta patches. It had been a close call. The  
wounds that the two Padawans had inflicted on him had been severe. Along  
with two broken ribs, he had sustained many deep bruises and sharp cuts. But  
what had worried the healers the most was a large puncture in his lungs, a  
result of one of the broken ribs.  
  
The shadow of a tall Jedi sat in a chair by the bed, his eye's carefully  
watching the young man as he slept. Despite his stoicness, a mixture of awe  
and worry could clearly be seen in his deep blue eyes. The boy he had saved  
was Obi-Wan Kenobi. The same little boy he had considered as his own son,  
and who he had abandoned for a mission seven years ago.  
  
This explained the feeling of familiarity when the boy had opened his eyes.  
And it also explained why he alone could hear Obi-Wan's barely audible  
whimpers.  
  
/I shouldn't be here. What if he recognize me? What am I going to tell him?/  
Qui-Gon's haunted mind raced with questions as he continued to contemplate  
the young man in his peaceful sleep. Obi-Wan's face twitched slightly as he  
dreamt. Qui-Gon allowed himself to smile.  
  
Even though this Obi-Wan looked older, asleep as he was, he looked for the  
whole world like that small child, that fragile and beautiful child so many  
years ago. Qui-Gon's hand gently smoothed at Obi-Wan's spiky hair. But the  
soft movement was enough to make the young man stir. He actually appeared to  
be considering the act of waking up. The Master chuckled at himself as he  
remembered Obi-Wan's reluctance for waking. Finally, the boy's eyes opened.  
Then, as if a he had seen a ghost, he sat straight up, his eyes wide with fear.  
  
"Shh," he heard someone near him, "It's okay now. You're safe."  
  
Obi-Wan couldn't see who the speaker was, but as soon as the voice stopped he  
felt a strong but gentle hand pushing him back on the pillows. His breathing  
began quickening, causing him to wince at the pain in his chest. The  
uncertainty of not knowing where he was, or if he was still at the mercy of  
the two Padawans made him reach for the edge of the bed.  
  
"Calm down, little one, or you're going to hurt yourself," the soft, soothing  
voice told him.  
  
After a few moments, Obi-Wan was finally able to control his erratic  
breathing. He turned towards the direction of the soothing voice.  
  
"How are you feeling now, Obi-Wan?"  
  
The person knew his name? Obi-Wan again tried to see who was with him, but  
the darkness of the room and his blurry vision were not helping. He answered  
hesitatingly, "B-better, I think...."  
  
Hearing the hesitation in the small voice, Qui-Gon realized that Obi-Wan had  
no idea of who he was or where they were. Suppressing the urge to smack his  
head, he turned to a small lamp on the night table, switched it on, and  
illuminated a small section of the room. "I'm sorry Obi-Wan, I should have  
presented myself. I'm..."  
  
"Master Jinn!" the boy exclaimed excitedly. What was Master *Qui-Gon Jinn*  
doing here with *him*?!  
  
"Oh, then you know about me?" Qui-Gon asked with a hint of amusement.  
  
"Yes," the young man answered, still a bit surprised, but smiling shyly,  
"You're very famous round here. I heard lots of stories about you, Master  
Jinn."  
  
Qui-Gon laughed. "Thank you. But you can call me Qui-Gon," he added as he  
ruffled the boy's hair gently. He was relieved when the boy grin at him a  
bit more confidence. Qui-Gon had heard stories about himself, and most of  
the ones he'd heard hadn't portrayed him as a hero. Specially if Master Yoda  
was the storyteller.  
  
After a short pause, Jinn leaned forward and asked, "Obi-Wan, can you tell  
what happened back there in the Gardens?"  
  
Obi-Wan's smile disappeared. He had no wish to relive his bad experience, but  
he had been expecting the question. At least it was coming from Master  
Qui-Gon and, for some strange reason, he didn't feel uncomfortable with him.  
He felt like...at home.  
  
Reluctantly, he nodded. "Yes, my friend Bant and I were walking through the  
Gardens when two Padawans appeared. I've been having problems with them.  
They are friends of a boy who I think hates me. So, every time they see me,  
they say something to insult me. But this time, they tried to hurt Bant and  
when I tried to stop them," his voice trailed off as he recalled the  
incident.  
  
Qui-Gon could again feel the emotions he felt coming from the gardens when he  
had found the boy. The pain, the frustration, the anger, the fear.  
  
"I know it was wrong to fight with them, but I got scared when they tried to  
hurt Bant, and I couldn't help myself!" but then he added quietly, "Sometimes  
I think I can't do anything right."  
  
Qui-Gon stood and sat on the bed, facing the distressed young man, taking  
took the small hand in his.  
He, himself, had had a very hard time controlling his own emotions. He had  
just wanted to go after the Padawans and show them what a furious Jedi  
Master looked like! But he knew that wasn't the way to fix things up. At  
least for now, he could only reassure Obi-Wan that he was safe, that no one  
would harm him here, and that he had done nothing wrong.  
  
"Don't say that, Obi-Wan, it's not true. I saw your friend Bant minutes ago  
and she was completely all right. She's fine, thanks to you"  
  
Obi-Wan looked up at the Master, amazed. He was expecting some kind of  
lecture for getting into a fight, he wasn't expecting Qui-Gon's understanding.  
  
"Of course I understand, Obi-Wan. I'm sure that those Padawans began the  
fight and that you were only trying to defend your friend," Jinn replied,  
easing the boy's hair backwards as he smiled down at him.  
  
Obi-Wan was completely stunned. This surely was NOT Master Qui-Gon Jinn! Or  
at least, it wasn't anything what he heard about him! Other than this,  
Obi-Wan couldn't believe that this was the first Master who hadn't blamed him  
for fighting. Many times he had wondered if his looks were menacing enough  
as to make almost every Master believe that he always initiated the fights.  
But, this Master's voice was so soothing, so calming and comforting. Obi-Wan  
could feel his fears vanishing and his eyes closed with fatigue and relief.  
He was so very tired...  
  
Qui-Gon noticed as the boy slowly sank into sleep and began to send him  
soothing Force waves to help him heal. Obi-Wan gratefully fell into a deep  
slumber feeling comfort in the presence of Master Jinn. Soon, he was sound  
asleep. Qui-Gon contemplated the boy one more time, as he sank deep in  
thought. He then stood and headed for the door, a firm determination on his  
adult features. He was going to fix everything.  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** 


	2. Together - Part 2

As the door closed, Obi-Wan gasped as if someone had tried to steal the air  
away from him. He quickly opened his eyes and found himself completely alone.  
The young man let escape a sad sigh, he had hoped that Master Qui-Gon would  
stay with him a little longer. At least that's what he hoped.  
  
Suddenly, he felt Master Jinn's presence nearby, very close and very clearly.  
Obi-Wan brow furrowed in a frown. Was that possible? Without realizing what  
he was doing, he pulled back the covers and carefully slid off the bed. He  
quickly regretted doing so as the whole room suddenly began spinning around  
him. Obi-Wan slumped against the bed as he tightly closed his eyes as he  
began taking shallow breaths to control a sudden feeling of creeping nausea.  
He hesitated for a long moment before finding his balance. His left leg was  
not obeying him, and any weight that he placed on it began sending sharp  
waves of pain, making him even more dizzy.  
  
He decided to limp his way out, slowly acquiring a firm handhold against the  
walls. He stopped, raised his head, and slowly opened one eye to see if  
everything was in it's normal place. He was relieved to find that the floor  
was where it was supposed to be. He tried again and stood firmly on his good  
foot, gently this time. He began limping towards the door, using the bed as  
support. When he reached the door, he stopped. What in the seven hells was he  
doing?! He was barely able to remain standing, and he was about to follow  
Master Qui-Gon through the Temple? He should be in bed resting! If the  
Healers realized that he had literally 'escaped', they were going to be  
furious. And he already had the fight problem on his hands, and he was  
looking for another one? But something inside him told him to continue, to go  
and find Master Qui-Gon. So he opened the door and, stretching his tired  
senses, traced Qui-Gon's presence.  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
Master Skyla Lo'Tren was engrossed in her work. There where hundreds of  
papers on her office desk, along with books, folders, cups of coffee,  
aspirins. She was very busy, so busy that she failed to notice a tall  
imposing figure standing patiently by her door. Skyla only took notice of the  
visitor when she heard a slight knock.  
  
"Come in," she said, without looking up from her papers.  
  
The tall frame stepped inside and stood in front of her desk. She finally  
looked up, wearing a cordial smile that fade instantly when she recognized  
who was actually standing in front of her.  
  
"It has been a long time, Skyla."  
  
"Qui-Gon!" she whispered in complete shock, as the pen fell from her hand.  
  
Qui-Gon control a small smile that curled on the side of his mouth as he  
realized that she was having the same reaction that Obi-Wan had minutes ago.  
  
Skyla pulled herself out of her shock. "Yes," she replied as she picked up  
her forgotten pen and got back to her work, "It's been quite a long time.  
Seven years to be exact."  
  
Noting the icy tone in her voice, Qui-Gon could easily tell that she was not  
very happy.  
  
"May I sit down for a minute?" he asked gently, knowing that if Skyla was  
mad, then he would have to be careful.  
  
"Sure," she answered indifferent.  
  
A paused, and then spoke, "I would like to talk with you."  
  
Even a non-Jedi would have noticed how her fingers tightened around the pen.  
"About?" she inquired in an even voice. Her eyes refusing to meet Qui-Gon's.  
  
He took a deep breath. /Okay, this is it,/ "Obi-Wan." came the firm answer.  
  
Skyla's head shot up as she heard the boy's name, fires blazing in both her  
dark eyes.  
  
"What?" she asked as calmly as she could, even though her voice had acquired  
a threatening tone.  
  
"I want to talk with you, about Obi-Wan. I..."  
  
"Do you realized what you just said?" she interrupted him, "You want to talk  
about Obi-Wan?!" Skyla lost her small hold she had of her patience.  
  
Qui-Gon lowered his eyes. He couldn't say anything, Skyla was within her  
rights, to be angry at him after what had happened.  
  
Seeing that Qui-Gon was not planning on answering, the young Master  
continued, "I can't believe this! You disappear for SEVEN years with the most  
stupid of the excuses and now, as if nothing had happened, you come here and  
want to talk about that poor kid whose life you almost ruined with your  
stupidity!!!"  
  
Qui-Gon had heard enough, "You know it didn't happen that way!", he retorted.  
  
"No? Let me refresh your fragile memory, Qui-Gon," she replied bitterly,  
"Seven years ago, you came here, to this same office, to tell me that you  
were leaving and not coming back. When I asked you why, you answered that  
you'd been thinking of taking Obi-Wan as your Padawan. But then, 'suddenly',  
you realized that if you took him as your apprentice, then what had happened  
with Xanatos could very possibly happen with Obi-Wan as well!!"  
  
The tall Master's flash of anger died quickly as he remembered the reason of  
his departure. He closed his eyes. How could he had been such and idiot! But  
he wanted to fix everything, to start all over again.  
  
"Even if I succeeded in convincing you that what happened to that...BRAT  
wasn't your fault, you just wouldn't listen!" Skyla continued. She had been  
waiting for a long time to say this to Qui-Gon, and now she was not about to  
pull any punches, "You don't know what happened the day after you left!  
Obi-Wan was broken hearted, torn apart, and I was so scared that he was going  
to retreat inside himself again. I was so worried that on the night that you  
left, I...erased his memory about you...as he slept," hot tears began to  
sting her dark eyes as she recall that painful night.  
  
Qui-Gon's eyes shot open, and he looked at her in shock. /What?!/  
  
"I erased most of his memories about your time together, about his mother. I  
left very little for him to remember about his childhood," Skyla continued  
more calmly, "He only knows that he was brought to the Temple by his parents  
when he was about two years old. But, he also remembers that bear that you  
gave him as a gift, but I can't figure out how he did that."  
  
The only thing Qui-Gon wanted now was for someone to take his lightsaber and  
run him through. How could he have done this to Obi-Wan?! /But you're here  
now to put that right, remember?/ that small, insistent voice advised him.  
And it was right.  
  
"Look Skyla, I know I made a mistake, a BIG mistake, but I've learned from  
that. And I'm not blaming myself anymore for what happened to Xanatos.  
And,...that's mostly why I'm here. I want to take Obi-Wan as my Padawan  
learner."  
  
A small flicker of surprise crossed Skyla's eyes. "No," the young Master  
answered firmly, "You won't hurt him again, Qui-Gon."  
  
Qui-Gon was not expecting that answer, or at least not so calmly spoken.  
Either way, the words hit him hard. But he was not retreating, he refused to  
back down. His summoned his famous stubbornness and spoke, "Skyla, please! I  
know perfectly well that I hurt him. That thought has been haunting me for  
seven years, and I want it to stop! I was wrong, very wrong, and I'm here to  
remedy what I can. And the only I can accomplish that is doing what I should  
have done seven years ago - take Obi-Wan as my apprentice."  
  
Skyla jumped from her seat and stood behind her desk facing Qui-Gon, the  
previous blazing fire burning in her eyes again, "No, Qui-Gon! You should  
have thought about that before leaving! I think he suffered enough already,  
he doesn't need more! Obi-Wan Kenobi will NOT be your Padawan learner!"  
  
"No!" a young voice rang out.  
  
Both Jedi Masters turned to look for the source of the voice, and found a  
worn-out twelve-year-old leaning heavily against the door frame. He stepped  
inside, but as he did so, the strength of his left leg gave out, and with a  
low cry the young weary body collapsed helplessly towards the ground.  
  
Qui-Gon jumped from his seat and caught the falling from before it reached  
the floor. The Master quickly scooped him up and sat him carefully on the  
chair he had occupied. Kneeling before the weakened young man, Qui-Gon looked  
into his weary eyes asked, "Obi-Wan, are you all right? What are you doing  
here?"  
  
Obi-Wan felt ashamed. What would Master Qui-Gon think if he told him that he  
had been feeling 'lonely' and had followed after him?  
  
Qui-Gon smiled faintly as he sensed the boy's thoughts. "I'm sorry I left you  
alone. I thought you were asleep," he said as he gently smoothed Obi-Wan's  
hair. "However, you shouldn't have come here by yourself. Your body needs  
rest, Obi-Wan. That is the only way it's going to heal."  
  
Obi-wan gave him a small smile and nodded. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did  
it. I just couldn't stay in bed. I felt as if something was pushing to get  
me out of the room," the young man explained, his voice sounding tired. He  
liked this Master, he was so understanding and kind. Obi-Wan wondered why  
stories had been told of this Master and describing him as being a real ogre.  
But then, Obi-wan remembered what Master Skyla said, and he looked up at  
her. Frowning with confusion, he turned his pleading blue- green eyes in her  
direction. Why was Master Skyla not allowing him to become a Padawan? It was  
all he had ever wanted and worked so hard for!  
  
Skyla sighed. "Obi-Wan, how much did you hear?"  
  
"Just when you said that I...I couldn't be Master Qui... Master Jinn's  
Padawan," he said quietly. "Master Skyla, I know I have a lot to learn, but  
I'm going to be thirteen in a few days and...," lowering his head suddenly,  
his quiet voice trailed off.  
  
Qui-Gon removed his gaze from the battered boy and placed it on Skyla.  
Arching his eyebrows, he waited for an answer.  
  
Skyla looked back at them thoughtfully. How could she say no? This is what  
she had been waiting for so many years! Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, together as  
Master and Padawan. As it should have been in the first place. But what if  
Qui-Gon wasn't really telling the truth? What if he hadn't learned anything  
after all those years?  
  
Concentrating, she felt as an intense wave of the Force come from nowhere,  
calming her, giving her direction, laying her doubts to rest. This *was* the  
right thing to do. She smiled and stood to face the tall Master. Noting  
that Obi-Wan's eyes where still fixed on the floor, she looked directly at  
Qui-Gon and nodded.  
  
"Obi-Wan," he heard Master Qui-Gon whisper. But he just kept staring at the  
floor, "Yes Master Jinn?" the boy replied in a soft whisper.  
  
Qui-Gon quietly knelt at the side of Obi-Wan's chair, placed one of his hands  
on the young man's as he looked at the bowed head, and in a low, deep voice  
stated, "Obi-Wan, I would be honored if you would accept to become my Padawan  
Learner."  
  
Obi-Wan's head shot up, disbelief written in his young face. Master Jinn was  
asking him to be his Padawan?! Master Qui-Gon Jinn?!?! /No...No! I'm dreaming  
again! Wake up Kenobi! This is not real!/  
  
But, when he saw the Master's serene and searching eyes, a soft smile framing  
his lips, as his hand warmly covered his, he realized that it was true. His  
dream was finally coming true!  
  
"I-I...Yes...Master," Obi-Wan stammered, finally managing to answer, as a  
huge and brilliant smile stretched across his lips.  
  
Qui-Gon smile broadened as he stood up, but kept Obi-Wan's hand in his. "Very  
well, tomorrow we'll see the Council to inform them about this decision. But  
for now, Padawan, you need to rest."  
  
At the word 'Padawan', hundreds of emotions began swirling inside Obi-Wan's  
chest. The strongest was happiness, pure happiness. He had been accepted by  
one of the most important Masters in the whole Temple! This hadn't turned up  
to be such a bad day after all...  
  
Qui-Gon gently scooped up his Padawan in his arms and smiled as Obi-Wan  
rested his head on his shoulder. Holding his apprentice firmly against him,  
Qui-Gon turned smilingly in Skyla's direction. He could clearly see the large  
tears that she was trying to control. He smiled kindly at her, like he used  
to do years ago, and whispered "Thank you.".  
  
A tear escaped from her eyes as she smiled back, "You're welcome."  
  
Qui-Gon nodded and proudly glanced down at Obi-Wan who was struggling to keep  
his eyes open. The tall Master, with his charge safely in his arms, turned  
and headed towards his quarters.  
  
Long after the Master-Padawan pair had left the room, tears fell from Skyla's  
eyes as she clasped her hands in front of her and whispered into the room's  
silence, "He needs you, Qui-Gon...just as much as you need him. Please, take  
good care of that boy."  
  
  
*** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
  
When the pair reached Qui-Gon's quarters, Obi-Wan surprisingly was still  
awake, but just barely. The Master opened the door using the Force, so as to  
not disturb his apprentice. His 'Apprentice'. Qui-Gon couldn't believe how  
much he had dreaded taking Obi-Wan as his Padawan. The moment the boy had  
accepted, Qui-Gon had suddenly felt like the happiest man in the universe.  
  
Without turning the lights on, Qui-Gon headed toward his own room. Once  
there, he slowly lowered Obi-Wan on his bed and tucked the blankets warmly  
around him. His Padawan looked up at him confused. After a few moments, he  
murmured sleepily, "Wh-where are...you gonna...sleep?"  
  
"Don't worry about me, Obi-Wan. I'll sleep in the couch for tonight. Tomorrow  
we'll have your own room ready for you," Qui-Gon answered as he sat on the  
edge of his bed and softly ran his fingers through his Padawan's hair.  
  
Obi-Wan stubbornly shook his head as he tried in vain to sit up,  
"N-no...I...I'll..."  
  
But he quickly felt those same strong hands gently easing back into the  
pillows. Obi-Wan closed his eyes as a soothing voice gently spoke to him as  
he fell back against the pillows, and he slowly began slipping towards sleep.  
  
"No, Padawan. You've not healed yet, and you need to rest," Qui-Gon smoothed  
the close-cropped auburn hair back, "Sleeping in the couch will not help your  
recovery. Besides," he added with a gentle smile, "I don't mind sleeping  
there."  
  
Obi-Wan half-opened his blue-green eyes and smiled at Qui-Gon somewhat  
dreamily, "Why you are so kind to me?" he asked, innocence reflected in his  
voice. That was a question he had tried to figure out since leaving Skyla's  
office. The stories and rumors that he heard about Master Qui-Gon kept  
swirling in his mind. This Qui-Gon Jinn was not the one from those stories.  
  
The simple question caught Qui-Gon off guard. At first, he thought his tongue  
had disappeared, but after what seemed a few eternities, he remembered that  
Obi-Wan had no memory of their time together when he was just a toddler. And  
Obi-Wan surely had heard all those stories and gossips of him being a real  
monster. Seeing things from that point of view, it was quite logical that  
Obi-Wan would be surprised with Qui-Gon's attitude. Clearing his throat, the  
Master asked gently, "You've heard stories about me, right?"  
  
Obi-Wan, surprised, nodded.  
  
Qui-Gon smiled back sadly, "Well, let me tell you, Padawan, that most of them  
are true. Some years ago, I was like that, but not anymore," he reassured his  
apprentice as a flash of panic crossed the blue-green eyes. "I spent some  
years away of the Temple, mostly to...think about certain things."  
  
Obi-Wan could see and feel Qui-Gon's sadness as his mind recalled the  
memories. Aside from the stories and rumors, Obi-Wan had also heard that  
Qui-Gon had lost a Padawan to the Dark Side. /That must have been very tough  
for this Master,/ he thought to himself, unaware that Qui-Gon's sorrow had  
been caused by Xanatos' betrayal. /For *My* Master,/ Obi-Wan corrected  
himself. He could clearly feel the sorrow and grief radiating from Qui-Gon as  
the pair of deep blue eyes stared into nothingness. Obi-Wan reached out and  
slowly placed his hand on Qui-Gon's.  
  
When he felt something warm and soft covering his hand, Qui-Gon surfaced from  
his thoughts and looked at the smaller hand covering his own large one. A  
smile slowly spread across his face. /This boy has such simple ways to  
comfort a aching soul./  
  
Pushing the remaining dark memories back, Qui-Gon continued, "But, Padawan,  
you should never be surprised if I'm kind to you. That's why I'm here. From  
now on, if you want to cry, I'll be here for you. If you want to laugh, I'll  
laugh with you. If you don't know what to do, I'll help you find a way." The  
tall Jedi placed one of his huge hands on the boy's head, "From now on, we  
will always be together as Master and Apprentice."  
  
Obi-Wan felt a strong and intense Force-energy flowing through him. But, just  
as fast as it had appeared, it was gone. But now, there was a different  
feeling within him. Something like...a bond. His blue-green eyes locked on  
Qui-Gon's deep blue ones in complete awe.  
  
//Now we're connected, Padawan. Nothing, and no one, can break this bond  
between us. Whenever you need me, I'll be here. I'll never leave alone.//..  
/Again,/ the last part was for Qui-Gon only. He was not about to leave  
this extraordinary boy for anything in the whole galaxy.  
  
Now, it was Obi-Wan's turn to be speechless. He was a Padawan, he had a  
Master, he had a bond with his Master. There were so many things happening,  
and all in one day! And now that he had time to think about it, he almost  
felt thankful towards the two Padawans that had nearly killed him! If it  
hadn't been for the fight, he surely would not be here.  
  
But the events of the day, both bad and wonderful, began taking their toll on  
both Obi-Wan's mind and body.  
  
"All right, Obi-Wan, I'll let you sleep now. Good-...." Qui-Gon began, as he  
noted Obi-Wan's half-closed and sleepy eyes.  
  
"Wait...!" Obi-Wan's small and sleepy voice suddenly interrupted Qui-Gon's,  
"C-can you stay...for just a while?" He knew he was being childish, but he  
didn't care. He just didn't want his Master to go.  
  
"Of course, Obi-Wan," Master Qui-Gon answered, to his surprise, "I'll stay as  
long as you need me too"  
  
"Thank you," the small voice trailed off as his eyes closed. Within minutes  
Obi-Wan was asleep.  
  
The bond that Qui-Gon had severed seven years ago was back again, and  
stronger. "We'll always be together, son," he promised as he looked at his  
sleeping Padawan as he absently stroked the boy's limp arm. As he watched his  
apprentice sleep, just as he used to years ago, an idea struck him. Quietly  
standing as not to wake the sleeping boy, he went to look for a pair of  
scissors. Returning to his Padawan's side, he carefully cut a strand of his  
own hair. Carefully braiding it, he placed the slightly long braid alongside  
Obi-Wan's right ear and, with a small manipulation of the Force, he merged  
his hair with his apprentice's.  
  
A broad, contented smile appeared on his lips as he imagined the expression  
on Obi-Wan's face when he awoke and saw his new braid the next morning. That  
image was going to be priceless. /But it is already priceless, Qui. He's your  
Padawan now. You found him again./  
  
That was true. He had found Obi-Wan again. But, perhaps, Obi-Wan found *him*.  
Either way, he now knew that they were together again, in many ways, and this  
time, *this time* was forever.  
  
  
The End.  
  



End file.
